


What's Mine

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Dino, BAMF Tsuna, Gen, HDW without pills, Hurt!Tsuna, Kidnapped!Dino, Kidnapped!Tsuna, Parental!Reborn, Pissed off Reborn, fight without his men, hurt!Dino, protective!Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasered, shot, drugged and kidnapped was not how Tsuna and Dino wanted to spend their afternoon as they are kidnapped to lure Reborn out. Or when Tsuna realizes he can go into HDW without his pills or gloves, Dino can fight well when around Tsuna and Reborn is pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Post Manga end so Adult!Reborn, Parental!Reborn.
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Reborn-Kun, there is a package for you!" Nana called to the fedora wearing Hitman from the front hall. Reborn sighed, gently placing his white cup half full of espresso onto the kitchen table. He waltzed silently over to the front door where Nana had left the package for Reborn on her way out to pick up Lambo, I-Pin and Futa from school as Tsuna was out with his 'Dino-Nii' for the day while Bianchi was with Kyoko, Haru and Hana for shopping and cake sampling.

Reborn's onyx eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at the brown package sitting on the ground by the rack of shoes looking innocent. Leon jumped off Reborn's fedora and sniffed at the package and hissed at it. Reborn knew that reaction; Leon made it when there was something wrong but nothing deadly. Deadly had Leon changing colors and scurrying back to his place on Reborn's fedora. Reborn picked up the box, surprised at how light it was, noting there was no markings on it so it had to have been hand delivered as he walked to the kitchen and set the package onto the table top. He easily opened the package and what he saw inside had him freeze up before his blood began to boil as he gritted his teeth together in anger.

Lying inside of the box was a long, bloodstained brown whip belonging to his first student Pipsqueak-Dino, next to the whip was a small pillbox and a pair of bloodied woolen mittens with the number 27 stitched across the front belonging to his second and current student Dame-Tsuna.

He reached between the items and extracted a white slip of paper, his hand shaking in rage at what the items implied. Someone had taken his students. Whoever they were they had good as signed their death sentence. Anyone who knew Reborn knew that going near Dino and Tsuna with intent to harm was suicidal as Reborn was overprotective, almost possessive of the two.

' _Hitman Reborn, if you ever want to see your students alive again come to Warehouse 57 by the pier in one hour.'_

Reborn's fingers curled in, crumpling the paper easily as he titled his head down so his fedora was shadowing his face. He turned on his heel and headed towards the door to retrieve his wayward students and if anything was left of the kidnappers he would show them why he was the Best Hitman in the world. After all he did train Dino and Tsuna, no matter how Dame they are the two could find a way out or else he would just have to increase their tortur-tutoring. Reborn smiled sadistically as he headed towards the named location.

~~/~~

Dino pressed his lips together tightly as he kept his palms on Tsuna's bleeding shoulder while the teen groaned at the pressure and the pain.

"Sorry Otouto." Dino said soothingly as he did his best to stop the bleeding from Tsuna's bullet wound.

" _How did it end up like this again?"_ Dino mused, his inner voice mingled with sadness and anger.

~Flashback~

"Ah, it's such a nice day out isn't it Otouto?" Dino stretched his arms above his head, his tattoo's poking out from under his jacket sleeve.

"It's even better because Reborn isn't here torturing us." Tsuna agreed smiling brightly up at his self-proclaimed 'Nii-San'.

"He's going to work us to the bone when we get back though." Dino groaned as he stumbled over his own feet and Tsuna stepped forward to help steady the blond Don. Dino grinned his thanks as Tsuna froze up when his Hyper Intuition started to scream at him to  _move!_

"Watch out!" Tsuna shoved Dino to the side as he threw himself backwards, just in the nick of time as a shower of bullets imbedded themselves into the pavement where the two had been previously standing.

Dropping into battle mode Dino brought out his whip and Tsuna grabbed his pillbox and yanked on his woolen gloves. Dino swore when he realized he would be useless in this battle as none of his men were around the two, Tsuna realized this too and twisted open his pillbox the best he could with his gloves on. By this point the street was swarming with at least 10 men and women in suits, masks covering their faces. The closet man leapt towards Tsuna a Taser gripped in his gloved hand. Dino did the only thing he could, he jumped between the Taser and his Otouto he then let out a yell as his body was shocked with a high amount of voltage. His body shook before he collapsed onto the pavement, his body numb and twitching every so often leaving him helpless as a bullet pierced Tsuna's left shoulder making the teen cry out in pain instead of Dino's name like he planned to. The force from the normal bullet caused his hand to release his pillbox as he staggered backwards, right hand coming up to cover the wound automatically applying pressure. This was enough for two more men to jump forward and restrain the teen while a woman waltzed forward and stabbed a needle into the teen's arm. Tsuna shook his head as he tried to fight against the effects of the drugs, but his eyes slid shut and his body went limp in the two men's grip.

"Ts-una." Dino gritted out as another man Tased him a couple more times before he injected another needle full of drugs into the blond's neck, the world warped and Dino faded into darkness.

~End Flashback~

"D-Dino-Nii?" Tsuna asked, his voice quiet and full of pain as he lazily opened his eyes to look up at the older teen, worried about why Dino looked so pale, exhausted and on edge.

"Hey there, don't move ok Otouto?" Dino smiled soothingly.

"A-Are you ok?" Tsuna whispered, his voice raspy.

"Me? I'm not the one with a bullet in his shoulder." Dino laughed sounding on the edge of hysteria.

"Well, well look like the hostages have woken up." A man's voice laughed unpleasantly as the door to the room opened. Dino glared at the large man in the suit with hate and shifted his body slightly to protect his injured brother.

"Touch him and die." Dino hissed warningly, eyes narrowed.

"Out of my way brat." The man lashed out with his foot, sending the blond flying to the side. Dino swore mentally, his body was still unsteady from being shocked earlier.

The man loomed over the bleeding Tsuna and smirked as he slammed his foot onto the bullet wound causing Tsuna to cry out in pain as he tried to get the offending limb off his body, but he was too weak from pain and blood loss.

"This is Vongola Decimo? Reborn's current student? What a let down!" The man moved his foot, digging into the wound even more.

Dino growled at the man who was causing more pain to his already injured Otouto. He glanced around and spotted a rusted pole lying a few feet away, he swallowed, as he knew he was useless without his men. On the other hand he was not going to let this man hurt his Otouto any more. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the cold pipe and staggered to his feet. He held it out in front of him a sword like stance he steadied himself. He then launched himself forward with a cry and slammed the pole across the man's head. The man gave a cut off shout before he dropped like a rock.

Dino stood above the downed man breathing heavily holding the pole loosely in his hands.

"D-Dino-N-Nii?" Tsuna gasped out in shock before a small smile crossed his lips. "You did it."

"I did? I did! I fought without my men around!" Dino realized in confusion and shock. He knelt beside his brother and quickly stripped off another piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Tsuna's injured shoulder.

"We need to get out of here." Dino muttered softly before he helped Tsuna to his feet, wincing at the strangled scream of pain that Tsuna gave before the brunet slumped heavily against the blond's side, eyes glazed over.

Slowly the two made it towards the doorway and entered a large warehouse only to see the same group of men and woman who had ambushed them before standing around.

"Get them! They can not escape!" A woman screamed at the others. Dino growled and pushed Tsuna behind him, the brunet clinging to the back of Dino's jacket. Dino held the pole in front of him and glared harshly at the surrounding Hitman. Gun's and taser's came out of jackets as they advanced on the duo.

"Tsuna I'll distract them, I need you to run." Dino whispered to the teen behind him.

"What? I won't leave you here." Tsuna gasped.

"There's no choice! I won't let them hurt you any more. The reason I can fight is because I'm protecting you!" Dino explained in a low voice, not taking his eyes off the advancing Hitman.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Tsuna shot back and Dino felt a warm heat coming from his back. He looked back and gasped in shock, Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode without the aid of his pills or gloves.

"Together then." Dino decided as Tsuna came to stand next to him.

The two exchanged looks and the two leapt forward, slowly working their way through the Hitman with flame coated punches, kicks and strikes with a metal pole. About half of the group was down for the count, but there was still more to deal with and Dino's arms were shaking with strain and the after effects of the shock he took prior, he glanced at Tsuna and saw the teen down on one knee breathing heavily. Sweat covering his face and cheeks flushed, his flames were flickering and the fabric wrapped around his shoulder was stained red.

"Damn." Dino swore, he wasn't sure how much more the two of them could take.

"Give it up, just pass out and be good hostages!" The same woman from before ordered aiming her gun at the kneeling Tsuna, the teen glared at her with calm orange eyes.

"Like hell!" Tsuna spat out sounding annoyed even in his HDW state.

"Well said." A familiar baritone voice called out, causing all heads to snap towards a window at the top of the warehouse.

"Reborn!" Dino slumped in relief, he felt something pricking the back of his neck and tried to spin around, bring the pole along with him. However the pole was harshly knocked out his weakening grip and a strong forearm wrapped around his throat and the cool touch of metal appeared against the underside of his jaw.

"Dino-Nii!" Tsuna cried out before he slumped to the ground thanks to a knee on his back, Tsuna didn't move, as his Hyper Intuition was screaming at him not to as the man had a gun pointed at the back of his head.

"Try anything Reborn and you're precious students are dead." The woman snarked, looking far to pleased with her self.

"Did you honestly think taking what's mine was a smart idea?" Reborn asked, cold fury in his voice.

"Ngh." Dino groaned as the gun muzzle was pressed harshly against his chin in warning to Reborn.

Reborn's eyes swept over his students and tilted his fedora downwards to hide the anger he felt when he saw Dino's body shaking from numerous Tasing if he had to guess, a makeshift bandage that was now colored completely red was wrapped around Tsuna's shoulder and the feverish look on the brunet's face told Reborn that his current student had been shot and the wound was becoming infected. His students, no his kids had been hurt by these pathetic excuse for Hitmen and they would pay.

"Bad move." Reborn hissed and quicker than anyone could see shot the two men holding his students.

Dino moved away from the falling man who had been taking down with a headshot and did his best to sprint over to Tsuna, avoiding the body of the man who had been holding the brunet down. Dino heard more gunshots, but he knew they had come from Reborn so he had nothing to worry about. He slumped down next to Tsuna and helped the now out of HDW to lie on his lap while he applied more pressure to the wound.

"It's going to be fine Otouto Reborn is here." Dino said soothingly.

"For such Dame students you two didn't do a half bad job." Reborn admitted as he knelt next to the injured duo, the warehouse littered with dead or unconscious Hitman who had come after Reborn.

"Reborn?" Dino asked, darkness starting to eat at his sight causing him to shake his head and blink rapidly. He refused to pass out before he knew Tsuna was going to be all right.

Reborn noted this and gently pulled Dino's pale, shaking hands off of Tsuna's bloodied shoulder. Reborn cupped a hand around his Sun Pacifier, it had a crack down the middle, but it could still hold Sun flames so he always kept some stored for cases just like this. The pacifier glowed and Tsuna's body turned a soft yellow as the Sun flames started to heal the infected wound.

"He's going to be fine, rest Dino. Your job is done." Reborn told Dino sternly, his free hand shot out and brought Dino into his shoulder. Dino sighed in relief as his eyes slid closed and he slumped against Reborn's shoulder, unconscious.

"Such hard work you two are." Reborn shook his head slightly noticing Tsuna had too passed out.

"I have to say however you two have improved. Fighting without your men around Dino and Tsuna you finally managed to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode without your gloves or pills." Reborn praised his two unconscious students, knowing they couldn't hear him.

"Stupid wannabe Hitman. Going after what's mine." Reborn grumbled annoyed as his free hand resting on Dino's blond hair (sending some Sun flames into the blond) and he shifted Tsuna's head onto his lap so he could keep a closer watch on his two kids until the backup he called came to bring them to the hospital.


End file.
